Whirlwind
by MissionKutofsky
Summary: Dave has had a hard time accepting who he is and being proud of it, longing to be that person and leaving his small town. Will Kurt be able to help him achieve that goal, or will something else hold him back...  rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dave stepped back, terrified of what he had just done. A whirlwind of emotions were circling through his head. The kiss that he just planted on the smaller boy was one of the best he had ever had, and he had had plenty, but to him it felt guilty. He saw how terrified the younger boy was and couldn't stand it. It wasn't supposed to be this way! He never wanted it do be this way, everything got so out of hand! Dave slowly stepped away from the cowering boy and ran out of the locker room, pushing past a group of students and knocking them on the floor. He got out to his beat up old Chevy and climbed in. He laid his head on the wheel and cried scared of the things that were going to happen because of this. He jumped as someone knocked on his door. It was Azimio, his best friend. He cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Ya, waddya want?" He demanded, not really in the mood to deal with his friend. Azimio had an evil grin on his face.

"Saw that Hummel kid in the locker room" Karofsky straightened up, _did he see_? He thought to himself. "The Queer ran out like a scared little girl. I would've punched him, but stupid Hudson intervened.

Karofsky settled into his seat a little, glad that Azimio didn't see anything. "Ya, well whatever, we'll get him later." _Wait, did I just say that_? He thought to himself. _This is getting too ridiculous I can't do it anymore. _His friend nodded in agreement, He then asked if he wanted to go to breakfast with the guys, but Dave refused. He didn't really feel like dealing with all of them right now. He started up his truck and drove away from McKinley, a place that he would be back to again tomorrow.

He drove a little out of Lima and stopped at a park he used to go to with his family all the time. Whenever he needed to think he would always go here and sort out everything that he needed to. It was the place where he first came out to himself. It was the farthest he had gone from out of his town, but he wanted to go farther. He knew there was a better world out there but he couldn't reach it right now. He hated that!

xoxoxoxo

Kurt ran all the way to Glee club, but decided to pass it by. He really didn't feel like singing today. The one thing he wanted most in the world he got from a boy who tormented him for most of his high school career. He failed to see the joy in this. He ran all the way home, which was far for him. He got in and ran right past Carole and Burt on the couch. He went to his room, shut his door and fell onto his bed. A few seconds later he heard a knock on his door, it was Carole.

"Kurt, can I come in?" She said from outside the door. Kurt sat up and whipped his eyes.

"I guess." The door opened and Carole walked in with a box of tissues. She gave them to him and sat on the bed right next to him.

"What is up Kurt that was quite and entrance" She asked. Kurt didn't want to tell her what happened, he felt like he had let everyone down by doing something that he always wanted to do with someone who was an asshole. The bad thing was, he really enjoyed it. How could he? Karofsky was a big chubby homophobic jerk, or so he thought.

"Well, something happened at school." He finally gave in; Carole was there and very caring. He new his dad would never understand, or even know what to say. "I was kissed by someone today."

"Really, that is great!" She exclaimed, "By who? Is he cute?"

"It was Dave Karofsky" He said in a sort of hushed tone. Carole looked at him, Kurt could tell that she was processing how she knew that name. He could see the change in her face when she finally figured it out. She was very confused.

"Wait, Hockey and Football player Karofsky?" Kurt nodded. "Wow, I didn't know he was gay. Well why is that bad?"

Kurt rolled his eyes a little. Sometimes Carole could be a little clueless. "Because he has been tormenting me for the longest time, and because he is a jerk to everyone."

Carole nodded, "Well have you tried talking to him about why he was mean to you? Some times boys do those things because they like you." Kurt chuckled. But Carole seemed to know exactly what he was about to say. "Yes, they may have done it in elementary school, but have you ever thought that maybe he has to resort back to that because he is not comfortable with himself yet? Maybe he is looking for someone to help him understand."

Kurt pondered this for a little while, she did make sense. But did he really want to take a chance like that with someone he has hated for so long? He felt that that might be a little dangerous. Or would it?

**Alright so this is my first fanfic! But I was reading some other ones and I knew I had to join in, I really like the idea of Kurt a Karofsky getting together, I don't know why, I just do!... but anywho, I hope that you like and I will try to keep updating on a regular basis! THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

C**hapter 2**

_**So here's what you missed on Glee:**_

**_Kurt finally stood up to Karofsky which resulted in him kissing Kurt. Kurt freaked out and told Carole who gave him some good advice._**

Dave got home and walked into his house which was empty, it was 7:30 at night by the time he got home. His parents were never home anymore, they were to busy doing whatever it was they thought they had to do. Dave didn't care, he always wished that they would be home so he could at least have a minimal discussion with them, I was hard being alone. He walked into the kitchen and scrounged around for some food. He finally chose to eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since nothing else appealed to him. He walked into the living room and flopped onto the couch. He turned on the T.V. and flipped through channels. Nothing good was on. He layed down and shut his eyes. _Today was quite a day_ he thought to himself. He slowly drifted to sleep.

Dave walked into McKinley high. It was as noisy and crazy as it always was, he passed Quinn and Finn, who had apparently gotten back together. They were all over each other and it kind of made him sick. He passed by the choir room and heard the shrill and annoying voice of Rachel Berry trying to hit a high note that she obviously can't. He walked into Spanish class and saw Mercedes and Kurt gossiping. He stared at them for a second imagining what Kurt could be telling her about yesterday. From what he knew, they never kept anything from one another. He thought to himself how ridiculous it actually was to him. Kurt looked up and saw Karofsky who quickly looked away and sat down.

Just the Azimio and the Hockey gang came in and sat in their perspective spots near Karofsky. "Dude, tonight plus us plus my house equals a big ass party!" Azimio told him. Karofsky didn't really feel like partying tonight, but he also didn't want to say no to his best friend. He nodded in agreement and took out his books. "Dude, what is up?" Azimo demanded.

"Nothing" Karofsky said. "Just got a lot on my mind lately, that is all." He looked at Azimio and gave him a look that he always gives when he does not want to be bugged. Azimio got the hint and backed off. I may be gay, but I still am the toughest person in the school he said to himself.

The day must have gone by fast because the next thing Dave knew he was already slamming someone into the side of the hockey rink. He loved hockey because it kept his aggression in check and allowed him to be free from any deep thinking. To him it was simple; get the puck and score, knocking anyone down that he needs to. He seemed to glide across the ice, here he was at home, he didn't know what he would do without being on the ice.

After practice Azimio reminded him that he was going to the part at his house. Karofsky assured him that he would and he finished getting ready and walked out to his truck. He was the last one out, like always. His truck was sitting alone as he got closer he saw a couple people get out from behind it. It was the opposing team at Carmel high. He stopped in his tracks. _Shit_ he thought to himself.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Captain. We were waiting for you" A tall blonde boy said. Dave figured this was their Captain. They walked closer to Dave grinning.

"What do you guys want? Our game isn't till next week." He said, backing up a little bit. He tried to make sure that they all had enough space between each other so he could run if need be.

"Well the boys and I were talking and we have seen that ya'll have gotten a lot better since we last faced you." Dave cringed at the bad vocabulary. "So we thought that we might give your team a message that they should stop. The trophy is ours this year, and no one will stand in our way." His grin fell and they all swarmed around Dave and began beating him up. Dave put in a few good punches, knocking several of the Carmel boys onto the ground, but ultimately he wound up on the ground and was being kicked in the ribs. _How could this happen_? He thought _Is this what it really feels like_? The last thing he heard was someone yell that they had call the cops and the kicking stopped. There was a hand under his head and someone told him that an ambulance was on its way.

* * *

Kurt took what Carole had said very seriously. Which made his head hurt way too much. When he got to Spanish he saw that Mercedes was waiting for him, he knew she had some juicy gossip from around the school. He saw right behind his best friend, who immediately turned around and began to spill.

"Oh girl, you would not believe what has happened." She exclaimed. "It seems that someone at Carmel high tried to burn down their auditorium. They also think it was someone from Vocal Adrenaline. This means they are currently suspended from going to regionals!"

"Are you serious?" Kurt exclaimed, "That's great!" Kurt was a little worried about the vandalism though. He felt that there had to be something more to the story than someone on Vocal Adrenaline going crazy. He made a note to investigate it a little further. He looked up and noticed Dave Karofsky in the doorway, _My God he looks good._ Kurt bit his lower lip. _Wait, what am I thinking? This guy is bad news Kurt! _He cleared his throat and looked away from Karofsky. Mercedes looked at him questioningly but Kurt just shook his head and told her not to worry. Mr. Shue walked in a class began.

During lunch Kurt went to his normal spot outside on the field with Mercedes and Tina. They talked about the usual stuff: Music, boys, being Diva's, and Rachel. Kurt loved being with them, but he was starting to wonder what life could be like if he was out of Lima, Ohio and in a city that he wanted to be in. As they sat in the field Kurt noticed that some students from Carmel high were here. _What are they doing here_? He wondered. They most peculiar thing he saw was that the person talking to them was Azimio. He didn't know why but he got a bad feeling in his stomach at that moment.

After glee Kurt stayed behind and talked to Mr. Shue about a solo. He really wanted the _Almost Lover_ solo but Mr. Shue was being very particular about who he wanted to have it, in other words, Rachel. God he hated that! She got everything and he was stuck with nothing, even though he new he could do it better than she could. He stormed out of the room and pulled out his phone, he was texting Mercedes while he walked out the double doors. He heard shouting and immediately looked up. There were the Carmel kids again, but this time it looked like they were hitting something. Then he noticed the truck, he quickly dialed 911 and told them that there was an attack going on.

He started running, he didn't know why but he wanted to help Karofsky. "Hey! I called the police, they are on their way!" The boys quickly scattered out of sight. Kurt threw his bag on the ground and knelt down by Karofsky. He placed one hand under Karofsky's head and another around his chest. "Dave, It'll be okay I called an ambulance and they are on their way. You'll be fine." As he heard the sirens come from out of know where he felt a tear crawl down his face.

**Okay everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, I have a couple ideas of where to go from here but if you want some input then tell me… I like having the reviews! Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kurt paced around the waiting room; he couldn't get the image of a bruised and bloody Karofsky out of his head. He remembered how he could see some blood trickling out around him. He thought that Karofsky wasn't going to make it. He rode all the way to the hospital with him and kept a hold on his hand. He felt that if he let go something would happen and Kurt couldn't imagine that. While he was holding Karofsky's hand there was a sort of connection that he felt with him. He had no clue what to think of it, but he knew that somehow things had changed between them. He was also the only one who knew about Karofsky. He also thought that no matter how horrible a person was, or had been, they didn't deserve what had happened to him.

He broke out of his concentration when he heard the sound of frantic footsteps enter the waiting room. He turned and saw a woman enter the room, she seemed to have been crying as her eyes were red and she face was very flush.

"Are you Dave's mother?" Kurt asked, still a little shaken. The woman moved closer to him.

"Yes, yes I am. What happened to David?" She asked, herself a little shaken.

_Look at the both of us_ Kurt thought, _we are both a mess_. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I don't really know. I was coming out of the school and I saw a group of boys huddling over him, I called the police and ran over to him yelling my head off. He was so beat up, I-" Kurt began to choke up at the memory of seeing him laying on the ground. He felt Mrs. Karofsky put her hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked at her and then noticed how beautiful she was; she looked a lot like Audrey Hepburn.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I don't even know your name."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Thank you so much, Kurt. I wish more people were as brave as you were today."

_Brave_? Kurt thought, _you think I am brave? That's a good one. _They both turned toward the door when they heard someone clear their throat. It was the doctor that had taken Dave into surgery. He walked toward them, pulling off his gloves. Kurt remembered his name as Doctor Murray.

"Mrs. Karofsky, I am Don Murray. I was the surgeon for your son." He said, looking right at her.

"How is he? Is he okay?" She asked, the worry back in her voice.

"He'll be fine" Don stated with a smile. "There had been internal bleeding and a collapsed lung that we were able to fix fairly quickly. It does not seem that there was any head trauma, but we wanted to keep him a little while long just so we can keep an eye on him. He was brought to us just in time too, any longer and it could have been a lot worse."

"That was all due to Kurt here. He was the one who found my Dave." Doctor Don turned his attention to Kurt.

"Then that brings me to my next question, what happened?"

Kurt began to explain everything to the doctor that he told Mrs. Karofsky. It was hard for him to keep telling this story, he didn't know why but it was hard to keep picturing everything that happened that previous afternoon. At points he could feel a hand on his shoulder which kept him going; there was also a sent that reminded him so much of his mother. _If only she were here _he thought _this would be so much easier to do._

"Thank you so much Kurt, we will make sure that the police know who to keep a look out for." Doctor Don said and walked away. Kurt followed behind him, knowing that he had to tell him the thing he thought.

"Doctor! Excuse me, but there was one more thing." He turned around and looked at Kurt.

'Yes?"

"Um, well. I think this might have been hate crime related." He told him, Don raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, Dave is gay. I am currently the only one who knows, at least that was what we both assumed. That is why I didn't say anything in front of his mother. I don't think she knows." Kurt was a little worried that he had just told a stranger Dave's biggest secret, but he thought he could help him.

"Alright. I will keep that I mind." A nurse brought up a clipboard and whispered something in his ear. He flipped a couple pieces of paper and looked back at Kurt. "Well, if you wanted to tell Dave's mother. You both can see him now, looks like he is coming to. And I will make sure the police know what you told me." He walked away.

Kurt went back to the waiting room and told Mrs. Karofsky that they were now able to visit Dave. They both gathered their things and headed down the labyrinth of the hospital until they found his room. They walked in and Kurt noticed the T.V. going, a football game was going. Mrs. Karofsky quickly went in and set her things on the chair and grabbed Dave's hand. Kurt stood in the doorway watching the two. He couldn't help but smile, he loved the connection that they had. It reminded him of his own mother.

xoxoxoxo

Dave looked around as he saw his mother enter the room. He was very thankful to see her at a time like this, he was scared that he was going to be all alone and he couldn't deal with that. He felt her hand come hold his and she broke down.

"David! I am so sorry i wasn't there! I should've been there for you. I am so sorry baby!" She laid her head in his lap. He stroked her head trying to calm her down.

"Mom, the fact that you are here right now means a lot to me." He said. "I would be a mess if i was all alone." he winced a little from his mom putting more pressure on him than he wanted.

"But you weren't all alone darling. Kurt has been here the whole time." She looked at the doorway. Dave quickly turned his head and saw the skinny boy standing in the doorway smiling. He felt a rush of joy come through him. _So it was him i heard _he thought. He saw Kurt walked forward and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"How are you doing Dave?" Kurt asked.

"Well, besides the fact that i feel like i got hit by a truck, i'm good." They both chuckled.

"Well, i will leave you both to talk and catch up. i am going to get food, do you want anything?" Dave's mom asked. They both shook their heads and watched her leave. They sat there in silence for a while. Dave didn't know what to say, but he really wanted to apologize for everything that he had done to Kurt in the past, he didn't know how Kurt could ever forgive him.

"So i have to tell you something Dave" Kurt piped up. Dave looked at Kurt, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?"

"So yesterday, before everything happened i saw Azimio, he was talking to some kids from Carmel. I didn't think much of it until i saw the carmel kids running away from you." A part of Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing, but another part of him wasn't surprised. But did Azimio really know about Dave? He thought he had kept it hidden very well. He made a mental note to check it out when he was better.

"Thanks for telling me Kurt, i wouldn't worry about it if i were you." He smiled. "And thanks for helping me. The Carmel kids only wanted a way to win at our game, but i will make sure that they won't. Trust me." Kurt scooted forward in his chair and grabbed Dave's hand. Again Dave felt his stomach jump.

"And i will be there to help. If you need me." He smiled.

"Ya, I would like that." Somehow Dave felt that Kurt and he were better. But he still knew that it would be work before they could be more.

* * *

**Alright everyone! So here is the new chapter, sorry it took so long to upload, this weekend was super busy! (life of a music major) :P But i hope you like... Also, i saw too many fanfic's where Kurt was the damsel in distress and i felt like he needed to be the one to be brave... So ya, ENJOY!**


	4. Update

UPDATE!

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been posting for a while. So much is going on right now… but I do want to tell you that I have great things in store…. And maybe some juicy stuff! : )

I will hopefully update soon, don't give up on me!

I will also try to keep toward the episodes a little too. Thanks again!


End file.
